Naru's Legacy
by lemons only
Summary: A sick joke of Sasuke's goes terribly wrong for the men of Konoha. Eventually, it might even find its way back to him... LOTS of lemons


-takes place in the shippuden time frame-

(Sasuke isn't back, but I just stuck him there for the hell of it)

"Yea! That was good stuff!" Naruto stretched his hands upwards, a content grin on his face. On the table before him there were 20 bowls of finished ramen, all swept clean. Sasuke was still eating slowly next to him, and Sakura on his other side. Sakura pointed her chopsticks accusingly at him, and talked through the ramen in her mouth.

"Naruto, if you eat so fast and so much one day you'll choke and die!" Naruto turned back to look at her, and grinned.

"As if! Ramen will never kill me, it only makes me stronger!" Sasuke, without turning his head or even glancing in their general direction, replied.

"How so?"

"Shaddup, Sasuke." Sasuke gave a small 'hmph' and shoved it off. But a smirk appeared on his face, and an idea swept to his head. He glanced over at Sakura, signaling for her to get ready. She nodded slightly, and did so. Sasuke cast a light genjutsu, and made a bunshin as a messenger to Sakura. Sakura immediately dispelled the genjutsu that hid the bunshin, but Naruto didn't notice. The Sasuke bunshin whispered something in Sakura's ears, and she giggled. Naruto, slurping his 21st bowl of ramen, did not notice.

Sasuke released the genjutsu, and pulled something out of his equipment pouch. With his other hand, he took out a small bottle from his left pocket, which had small pills inside. In his right hand there was a small slip of paper with a small pinch of powder that severely, but temporarily, screwed with someone's chakra control, and the pills were an add-on that allowed the user to control what type of chakra or what jutsu the powder would respond to. Sasuke applied some of his own chakra into the pill, and poured both of them into Naruto's tea. Being drugs as good as they were, they immediately dissolved, leaving no sign that they were there. A first class shinobi, such as Tsunade or Kakashi could have noticed, but that wasn't the case today.

Naruto finally swallowed his 23rd bowl of ramen, and patted his stomach.

"Ahhhh, that hit the spot." He contently sat in his stool, and looked at Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke had eaten three bowls, and Sakura one. They were both sipping their tea. Sakura looked at Naruto, forcing a smile back, and pointed to his tea cup.

"Naruto, drink it before it gets cold. It's good for your digestive system."

Naruto grinned, and happily did so. Instead of sipping the tea, as you would usually do, Naruto downed it in one go. Sasuke smirked, but hid it from view. He decided to make his move now before Naruto's Kyuubi eliminated the drug. As a precaution, Sasuke set his sharingan on, and peered into Naruto's chakra channels. He stopped the flow of the Kyuubi's chakra for a short time.

"Naruto… you know you really are the biggest perv I know… next to Kakashi." Sasuke calmly sipped his tea. Naruto, as always, overreacted to this and stood up.

"What?! I'll show you who the pervert is! _Henge_!" Naruto, instead of transforming into his usual nude blonde-haired girl, tried something much more drastic. He transformed into a guarantee-bloody nose figure, a girl with flowing silky black hair, beautiful eyes, and a slender body. Everything about her was perfect. Teuchi's mouth dropped to the floor as he was propelled backwards with a powerful jet of blood that shot out of his nose instantly. Sakura blushed, but said nothing. Ayame dropped the dishes she was holding, mouth wide open. Sasuke, usually extremely calm, felt his face heat up tremendously and he felt something trickling down his nose. The girl that just appeared laughed and pointed at Sasuke in the dreamiest voice ever heard on the earth.

"See, Sasuke? Aren't you a pervert!" Naruto, still naked, bent down and stroked his chin with his forefinger. Sasuke looked away, closing his eyes.

"Godamnit, Naruto, you didn't have to go that far." Naruto broke out in laughter, as Sasuke wiped the blood from his nose and put a smirk on. _The fun has just began_.

Naruto, still laughing, placed his hands into a seal, and said "kai!" Chakra built around him, but it dispersed immediately. Her eyes flung open, fear evident behind them.

"What..? Kai!" he kept trying, but to no avail. "AH SHIT!!" She continued to try, and everytime it failed Sasuke's smirk grew larger. Sakura and Ayame were still trying to bring Teuchi back to consciousness. People walking outside Ichiraku Ramen could hear shouts from behind the blinds, and underneath them a pair of slender legs. One old man in particular took interest in the legs, and headed for the ramen stand at full speed.

Jiraiya popped out of the blinds, huge smile on his face, and soaked in the view of Naruto in his new form. Naruto looked at him, and then down at herself. She screamed, and turned around. Jiraiya felt something coming from his nose, and took in the view as long as he could… and then it hit. Blood came blasting out of his nostrils as he was projected far, far away….

-in Sunagakure-

Gaara quietly sipped his tea, and picked up a pile of papers in his Kazekage's office as a huge crashing sound erupted outside. He ran to the scene, sand ready in case of an attack. Everybody crowded around, unsure of how the Toad Sannin, now lying on the ground of Suna with a smile and bloody nose, got there.

-back in Konoha-

"No, no! Sasuke what did you do?!" Naruto frantically shook his collar.

"I didn't do anything! This is probably **tenchuu**, punishing you for being so perverted!" Sasuke shook her off, and disappeared in smoke before anything else happened to him. Naruto frantically looked here and there, wary of any eyes that might be set on him… or her. In a second, Hinata walked in, and froze. Naruto felt the breeze and turned to her. Both of them blushed and screamed.

"Hinata, you have got to help me! I can't transform back!" Naruto clung onto Hinata's collar, begging.

"U-um… who are you??" Hinata was shocked. A naked girl, more beautiful than any other she had ever seen, was begging her for help. Above all, she didn't even know who it was.

"It's me… Naruto…" At the last word, Hinata blushed, covered her mouth, and turned away. Naruto was this… this girl!

"N-Naruto-kun! Let's get you out of here first, you're naked!" Quickly the both of them dashed through the streets of Konoha towards the Hyuuga estate. Later on that day, there were many reports about men having severe nosebleeds and heart failures.

Naruto sat on Hinata's bed in her room, still naked. Hinata opened her closet and pulled out a white bra and matching panties. She gave it to Naruto, and told him to put them on. She (Naruto) sat there, staring at them. Hinata then remembered that Naruto had just became a girl, and instructed her on how to do so. She went back to the closet to look for real clothing.

"So Naruto… Naruto's not a girl's name. We should think of something else, just in case anyone gets suspicious." Naruto pulled the panties on, and shrugged.

"Naru's fine. Nothing too hard to remember."

"Then Naru it is. Here." Hinata tossed a shirt at Naru, who caught it. She put it on, and looked down. A blush spread across her face.

"Hinata, what the hell is this? I can see my own breasts…" It was true. The shirt hung out over the swell of her breasts, and didn't suck back into her stomach, so the shirt hung downwards from the end. If anyone were to go underneath her, they would have a full view. The neck was also very loose, so Naru had to constantly pull the shirt back up to prevent being embarrassed.

"Sorry, Narut- oops, I mean Naru-chan. That's the only one I have left…" Hinata reached back in, and pulled out a blue skirt… that was just a tad too short. Ok, fine, not a tad. "Um… sorry, but this is the only bottom I have left too…" Naru took it in disbelief, and reluctantly put them on. She stood up and eyed herself in the mirror.

"Oh god… what the hell is this… if I were still a guy I'd make myself orgasm by looking in the mirror……"

"Sorry, Naru-chan!" Hinata bowed in apology.

"No, no, its alright… I guess. Thanks anyways." Hinata looked up and smiled. "Hehe… as long as I'm like this I can pull as many pranks as I want on all the guys in the world… except Orochimaru and Kabuto. They're probably shoving spoons up each others' asses as we speak." Hinata chuckled slightly, and headed for the door.

"Don't go overboard… and take it easy on the guys. I have to meet up with Kiba and Shino, so you take care, Naru-chan!" She headed out the door, and it closed behind her.

Naru flopped on the bed, and turned her head to face the mirror.

"I'm… gorgeous." Naru's hands instinctively crawled to her groin, and she blushed. I might have a girl's body… but I still have my guy's mind! I've always wondered what it felt like for a girl… Naru reached under her skirt and straddled herself as a gasp escaped her delicate lips. The other hand reached underneath her shirt and grabbed a breast. Naru continued to straddle herself, and rubbed her clit as the other hand massaged her left breast, the forefinger fondling the nipple. As her right hand kept rubbing her groin, gasps came faster and louder out of her mouth, and sweat started to build. She could feel the panties get wet. Before they got anymore wet, she pulled down the skirt and the panties, and continued. A little too late, Naru noticed footsteps coming from outside Hinata's room. Neji's voice called out.

"Hinata-sama?"

In a quickened attempt, Naru pulled her left hand out from under her shirt, and made an attempt to pull up her skirt. But an idea struck. This was the perfect opportunity to take revenge on the oh-so-calm Hyuuga. A smirk spread across her face, and she got ready for her flawless plan.

…

"Hinata-sama? Are you there?" Neji opened the door, and when he saw what was inside he took a step back, and his heart skipped a beat. An unknown girl with flowing black hair lay on Hinata's bed with a loose shirt on, hanging at the neck so that he could see her cleavage. Her hands were cupped around her chin, and she was on her stomach, legs up. What surprised him the most was that she had a blue miniskirt on, and a pair of white panties were string around her ankles. The girl stared at him, and giggled. She spoke to Neji in a seductive tone.

"Hii, Neji. Bet you've never seen a girl like this before, have you?" Naru shifted her feet so that the panties fell to the bed. Neji smelled a distinct odor in the room. An odor that he smelled before when he was with Tenten the other night…

"Who are you, and what are you d-doing here?" Naru giggled.

"Well isn't that obvious?" Naru moved so that she was now on her knees, body upright. She moved her left hand up her shirt, lifting it, so that one side hung above her left breast. At the same time, she reached down with her right hand, under her skirt. She moaned slowly, closing her eyes as she did so. Neji could see liquid trickling down the inside of her legs. He swallowed hard, and fought his urges. It was hard, and now he felt the pressure against his pants at his crotch.

"Please leave. Or I will have to resort to force." Neji opened the door, and stood to the side, leaving space for her to walk out.

"Awwww, that's no fun." Naru gave a seductive pout, and crawled towards him. She hung on the edge of the bed, and looked at Neji. "Why don't you play with me? It's lonely when a girl plays by herself." Naru placed a finger on her lips, and licked it.

"I… I ask that you leave…" Neji looked away.

"Don't be so mean. Stay with me." Naru crawled towards Neji, and shoved him playfully on the bed. He seemed reluctant but said nothing. "Good, you aren't fighting as much now." Naru, on the floor, took the zipper on his pants in her mouth, and pulled down, exposing his boxers underneath. The lump pushed against his boxers. Naru giggled, and unbuttoned his pants, and pulled them down. Neji thought quickly, because if he went through with this it would be irreversible.

"Wait! Only Tenten can—" Neji stopped short with a sharp gasp as Naru stroked his erect shaft with her forefinger. It was a full 7 inches in length. _Heh… so the great Hyuuga isn't as big as I was_. Naru wrapped a hand around it, and slowly moved her hand up and down, stroking Neji's manhood. His breathing changed, and seemed to show no more objections. His urges were overcoming his mind. Soon bubbles of precum formed on the top of his manhood, and Neji started to moan. Naru stopped for a second to shake out her hand. Neji got impatient of the lack of attention, and looked down. He put his hand behind Naru's head, and forced her face into his groin. Taken by surprise, Naru opened her mouth to give a small yell, but it was muffled as his manhood entered her mouth. She took advantage of the situation, and moved her head up and down, but she was unable to take all 7 inches in. But then she remembered something she had overheard Ino and Tenten talking about on the streets the other day, and decided that it was worth a shot. Naru relaxed her throat, and bobbed her head down again. The entirety of his manhood slid down her throat, and she slightly choked. Quickly, she came back up. Neji again put his hand on the back of her head, and pushed her head down. Faster and faster, Naru bobbed her head. Every time she came up, she would swirl her tongue around the tip of his manhood, making Neji shudder in pleasure. She would lick off the forming precum before his hand pushed her head down again. Naru heard Neji's voice straining, and brushed her hair aside. Neji groaned, and uttered words out of his mouth.

"I… I'm about to.. ahhhh… cum…!" At the last word, Naru smirked and completely withdrew from his manhood. It was dripping wet with precum and saliva, and Neji was sitting there, propping himself up with both hands. Naru was on the floor, sitting with her legs on one side, and a hand holding her up on the other. A few strands of hair fell on her face, and she was panting, slightly sweating.

"Why'd you… why'd you stop?" Neji looked at her, also breathing heavily.

"Because I want to play some more." Naru gave Neji an evil, yet seductive smirk, and he gulped. Naru's shirt was pushed up, so as she walked across the room, Neji caught sight of her white bra underneath the shirt. He felt blood shoot to his groin when he saw this, and swallowed hard. Naru turned around, and winked with one eye. She lifted her hand, and motioned for Neji to stand up. He did so, and his pants slid off. Naru walked closer to him, and pressed her body against his. Neji blushed at the feel of her perfect breasts against his chest. Naru reached around his waste, and pushed his shirt up and off his body. His chest was well built, and Naru went on tip-toe, whispering and nibbling at his ear. "This shirt's a burden… can you take it off for me?" The feel of her breath against his neck made shocks of pleasure jolt down his spine. He quickly obeyed, and took the soft shirt off of her body. His eyes gazed down at her cleavage. Naru took his right hand in her left, and placed it over her left breast, over the bra. "Can you feel it? My heart thumping?" Naru stretched her right hand down Neji's pants, and massaged and giggling his balls. His manhood was still erect, and she would occasionally give it a light stroke, earning gasps and moans from Neji. She kissed his chest in several places, inching downwards. When she got to his groin, she pulled his boxers down, and kissed the areas around his manhood. Every time she did so, she felt it shudder. She stood up again, and advanced on him. As she did so, he backed away, and hit the bed. Naru took off her bra, and slowly hung it over his manhood. Neji looked down, and groaned. He couldn't take this torture anymore. He had to cum. His entire being whimpered and begged for her to grant him that wish.

Naru came closer and rose up on her toes, and gave him a kiss on the lips. The precum that was on her mouth hung in the air after she retracted herself. Neji could no longer take it. He had to have her. He grabbed her waste, and pulled her to the bed so that he was on top. He was in between her legs, which were sprawled on the bed as was her now disheveled hair. A hint of want was in her eyes, and her hands were clasped together above her breast, giving her a defenseless look. Neji bore down on her, and rubbed her groin as his other hand fondled her breast. He sucked on the other with his mouth, and felt the nipple grow even harder under his tongue. Naru let out moans of ecstacy as Neji started to pump a finger into her, and rubbed her clit with his thumb. He pumped his finger in and out, gradually getting faster and harder. Soon enough he inserted a second, and then a third. Naru's back arched in pleasure as her moans grew louder. Neji reached his neck up, and kissed her neck, and kept kneading her breasts. Neji's fingers pumped faster and harder than before, and Naru began to give short, interrupted gasps.

"yes! Yes! YES!" Naru's muscles contracted around her groin as she erupted in a huge orgasm. Juices flowed from her, and poured on Neji's fingers. Neji pulled them out, and they glistened in the light. Naru, breathless, took them, and brought them to her lips. She gave them a quick lick, and smirked. Neji did the same, and said

"Can you clean them up? If you do I'll clean you up." Naru smirked, and responded

"With pleasure." She licked his fingers as Neji retracted his head to her groin, and licked the juices that had poured all over her. Once he finished with the outside, he poked his tongue inwards, and Naru pushed his head away. "Nuh-uh. You've had your fun. Now it's both our turns."

"But Tenten.." Naru reached forward and kissed his crotch. She looked up at him, and said

"Shush. I know you want me." Neji gulped. It was true. This was better than Tenten. Naru lay on the bed, and wrapped her legs around his waste, and clamped them together, forcing his manhood into her. She let out a short gasp. Neji grabbed her waste, and began pushing in and out slowly at first as to not hurt her. He could tell she was a virgin… her hymen was still present. _Damn… why is he going so slow…_ Naru began grinding her hip into him, causing extra friction. Neji couldn't hold back anymore. He began an all out attack on her, grunting and groaning every time he entered her. Naru gave short yelps, each time interrupted by Neji penetrating her again. With one large push, Neji broke into her barrier, earning a scream. He ignored it, for he no longer cared for anything else. His entire lower region ached for an orgasm, and he continued to pump in and out, harder than ever before. She could feel the orgasm coming, and fast at that. Her screams got louder, and she soon grabbed onto his neck with her hands, bringing them to an upright position, both of them sitting. Neji wrapped his hands around her waste, and brought her up and down, and pumped faster and faster. His eyes were forced shut by the pleasure, but he could feel her breasts bouncing up and down, rubbing on his chest. She screamed into his shoulders as the second orgasm of the day came to her, and shot liquids out at his manhood. Neji wasn't done yet. He wanted to cum more than anything now. He was a beast. He flipped them around so that he was behind her, grinding into her being as he lifted her up. He heard a thump. Naru propped herself against the bed post, and was hungry for more.

He continued his attack, and pumped faster and harder. Naru's moans increased as Neji pumped faster. Every time he pounded into her, she let out a little gasp, moaning every here and there. His hands slid up and down her body, groping her breasts as his hands went up. As they neared the peak, Naru's back arched in pleasure. She screamed into the pillows, and he grunted. At last, he exploded into her, and she felt the gush of hot semen shoot into her. It exploded outwards, due to lack of space in her tight slit. This caused her to orgasm again also, and the two juices bathed in each others' presence. Spasms shook the both of them, and Naru fell on Neji, clinging on his neck. The both of them breathed heavily, and Neji soon fell asleep, still covered in both their cum. Naru, with a smirk, got up, and picked up the clothes Hinata had given her. She opened the door, and peered out. Quickly, she dashed to the restroom, and washed herself out quickly, and put the clothes back on. In the middle of all that Naru had managed to take a picture of them, as a blackmail for later on. Naru stepped out, still smiling. There were others she needed to take revenge on. She headed back to Hinata's room to hide Neji's clothes, just for the hell of it. The thought of Hyuuga Neji running around the estate naked brought laughter to her mouth. But when she came in, she saw Hinata standing there, completely red.

"Naruto—Naru-chan, did you do this..?" Her voice was high pitched. Naru laughed and nodded. "W-well.. um… now I have to change my sheets… Oh god, get him out of here! He's in _my_ room! People will suspect things!"

"Hahah, sorry. I'll take him out. It'll be funnier in the hallways anyways" Naru said with a grin.

**End of part one… you guys can guess who else Naruto, or Naru, wants to take 'revenge' on. **

**Tenchuu** – judgement by heaven.


End file.
